12 Ice Cubes
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: During a hot summer night, a power outage forces Mac and Stella to make the most of her small apartment, minimal clothing and one tray of ice cubes. Very Mild romance but rated M just to be safe. No swearing.


**Title: 12 Ice Cubes**

**Summary:** During a hot summer night power outage, Mac and Stella make the most of one small apartment, minimal clothing and one tray of ice cubes. SMACKED fluffy/romance/steamy one shot.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Mac Taylor but I wish I did! This is a piece of fan fiction. It is written for pleasure and not for profit. The characters of CSI New York and any other regular cast and supporting cast members all belong to CBS, Paramount & Jerry Bruckheimer and Anthony Zuiker. All other characters are my own. Any resemblance to anyone living or dead is purely coincidental.

**A/N:** inspired by the summer heat wave I am currently stuck in and wishing I was Stella in this story! :)

* * *

"Oh this is going to take all night," Mac groans to himself as he leans back in his chair, rubbing is tired eyes and offering another trademark frown to the mountain of paperwork on the desk before him. He casually pulls open the first folder and offers a heavy sigh as he puts it down and starts to enter his field notes. Mac starts into the second paragraph when he feels the door open and a faint scent is offered; not evening having to look up, a faint smile curls upon his lips as his partner nears.

"It is seriously one million degrees out there," Stella sighs heavily as she plunks herself down in a leather chair before his desk, forcing his handsome face up and his smile to mirror hers. "Here is another for your pleasure."

"Thank you very much."

"Another black out," Stella mentions casually, as she glances past her partner into the late afternoon sun. "Your part of town."

"Why do you think I am looking forward to sitting in my air conditioned office all night and finishing some much needed paperwork."

"Need some help?" She wonders, taking the first file and opening it. "But..."

"That's right," Mac rushes. "_My _field notes are missing. So unless you can reach inside my brain and..."

"Hmmm now there's a dangerous thought," she winks and he feels his cheeks warm more than usual. "If I call here in an hour will you have melted?"

"I am not going to leave until it's dark outside and this city has calmed down a bit," Mac offers with a tired yawn.

"_If_ you stay awake? Didn't sleep last night did you?" Stella asks softly.

"Not very well, probably won't tonight either."

"The heat?"

"Sure, why not," he offers with a slight smile as she knows he is lying.

"Mac?"

"Nothing to worry about Stella, I'll be fine."

"Mac, I'm worried because I care."

"And I thank you, but really...I'm fine," he insists and she knows to drop the subject at the moment.

Stella sits and watches him a bit longer, a smile still displayed upon her lips. His broad shoulders would tense and his arms flex as he reaches for another file and she wanted more than anything to suggest he loosen his dress shirt to make himself more comfortable but knows he would never in a work setting so pushed that thought aside.

"Stella?"

"Want to get a cold drink?" She asks lightly, once again forcing his warm blue eyes to look up and lock with hers. She searches his face as his brain computes her offer but as she sees his body tense, knows his answer before the words escape his tempting lips.

"I really should get this done," he answers with some hesitation. "Sorry."

"Mac, why are you sorry?" Stella quickly counters, trying to swallow her disappointment and forcing her smile back to her lips so he'll not feel he has to say yes out of obligation.

"Another time?"

"You know I am going to hold you to it," she tells him firmly. "But I guess if I had missed my notes I would need to enter them also and knowing how you'd never let me let it go..." her voice trails off as she looks at her watch.

"Go and have a good time Stella."

"At home? Always do," she winks and he offers another shy smile. "But I am going to call you in an hour."

"Oh I don't doubt that."

* * *

Stella can't help but offer her partner and best friend one last smile as she slowly wanders past his office, his weary frame still engulfed in paperwork, his posture tense and his fists holding the pen and file so tightly his knuckles seem white. She wants more than anything to tell him that he doesn't have to be afraid to take things to the next level as she wants that too; but everytime she tries to broach the subject, he either pulls back or offers an excuse and so she let's it go, wondering if he really does want something more than friendship from her as he sometimes hints.

"_Goodnight Mac_," she whispers into the air as she gets into the elevator and then heads outside into the sweltering heat of the mid-summer weather's revenge. She gets into a cab and leans back on the seat, the week's events finally starting to catch up, her body weary and her brain tired wanting nothing more than to get home and unwind. She closes her eyes, her brain once again picturing Mac in her minds eye and her lips curl in spite of the small beads of sweat slowly dripping down the side of her face.

"Sorry the AC is broken," the cabbie offers with a sheepish frown.

"I'm not far from here," she slightly frowns, fanning herself with a small calendar in her purse; casting her eyes outside, finally coming upon her neighborhood.

"The power is out in this area," the cabbie informs her and Stella mutters a small curse under her breath as she looks at her blackberry.

"Great and the power is almost out of this damn thing. One call for Mac and that's it. Thanks," she offers to the cabbie as she hands him a few bills and gets out of the over cooked car. Once inside she mutters another ethnic curse as she's forced to take the stairs as the power has of course shut down the elevator. Stella finally reaches her apartment and thanks herself for at least leaving all the blinds closed so her apartment actually offers some semblance of relief from the oppressive heat, but in reality not much at all.

Dumping her bag and kicking off her shoes, Stella hurries into her bedroom and quickly sheds her proper, but now sticky work attire, pulling on a pair of loose shorts and a tank top, putting her hair up off her neck; before heading back into the kitchen.

"_Call Bruno, re: sink_," she reads her note and looks at the time. "Damn it Stella," she curses herself as she picks up her blackberry and dials Bruno's cell number.

"Bruno? Stella Bonasera. You were going to fix my sink? That missing clamp? Yeah right I know...are you sure? Okay that would be great. Yeah doing nothing else now. Right I understand but at least it'll be fixed right? Perfect, see you soon."

* * *

Mac finishes another file, just as the power flickers and knows that very soon even this last refuge against the cruel heat could be compromised. Offering a small curse, he turns around to see that now some of the billboards have darkened and wonders how much longer he'll have the comforts of air conditioning.

He glances at the clock as he puts another file away and frowns.

"_She forgot_," he whispers to himself in frustration. His mind telling him he should have went for that drink, Mac is quick to offer himself another angry curse. Not wanting to push his boundaries with Stella too far; never wanting to ruin their friendship or cross a threshold from where there is no return, he's slow to suggest anything other than friendly banter over an early morning coffee. He wonders, as she hasn't expressed interest in anyone else, and seems to flirt with him when they are alone, if the risk might be worth it? Taking their friendship to the next level?

But as the minutes tick slowly passed and he starts to realize that maybe one of these day's she'll just walk out his reach and his chance will be missed; sorrow starts to consume him and he's almost tempted to reach for the phone and call her to let her know he's okay.

"That's stupid," Mac lightly chides himself as he pulls his hand back and continues with his paperwork. But as another half hour passes by, a strange twinge in his gut starts to develop; he misses her. Her smile, her musical laugher, the sparkle in her beautiful green eyes and the persistent nagging for him to take better care of himself; her concern always something he holds dear.

"I should..." Mac starts only to reach the phone just as it rings. His lips can't help but curl as he notices her number on the display and answers it in haste. "No I have not passed out yet."

"Mac...hy...ar...you...stil...here..." her voice cuts in and out.

"Stella where are you?"

"...ome..." she sounds a little stressed. "...ow I..."

"STELLA!" Mac hears an angry male voice in the background yelling at her and his anger surges.

"Stella? You okay?"

"...no...I'm...Mac? ...orry...av...elp..."

"Stella?"

"...ac..."

"Stella!" Mac exclaims once more as the power finally dies and his room darkens, the only light peaking in through the slats of the blinds. His heart races as he thinks his partner is in trouble, his mind racing as he remembered how he found Stella after Frankie had done his handiwork in her own home.

"Why didn't she tell me she was dating?" He asks angrily as he stuffs his gun into his holster, grabbing his jacket and rushing for the door. With the elevator stuck, Mac heads for the stairwell and finally into his truck, where the AC goes on as soon as he starts the engine. His mind races in a panic as he tries to weave in and out of the slowing traffic, his journey being impeded by the dead traffic lights; flaring tempers and the setting sun.

"Damn it Stella, you better be okay," he mumbles to himself as he curses the traffic; no one willing to move out of his way, despite the fact that his lights are now flashing.

"MOVE!" Mac yells, almost able to hear Flack giving him a reprimand at using the police system for his own personal means. But if Stella was hurt or injured or in danger in any way, he knew Flack would never begrudge him her life or safety.

* * *

"Damn it!" Stella curses as her phone finally dies and she rushes back to Bruno. "Why don't I get better reception here?"

"STELLA!" Bruno shouts as she gently touches his leg and he looks up at her with a sheepish grin.

"Bruno, stop yelling!"

"Sorry, you know I'm hard of hearing. Did you find that clasp?"

"Right here," she shoves into his hand.

"What?"

"Nothing..."

"Was I too loud?" The middle aged Italian fellow huffs

"It'll be okay," she huffs as she wanders back to her fridge and opening it only a peek, wanting to conserve the cool air inside. Upon seeing nothing of much value inside, she quickly closes it, telling herself she'll head outside when the sun sets and grab something nearby; Bruno should be done by then. Stella grabs a nearby bill, fanning herself as she slowly wanders into her living room and slumps down on the couch, her body not wanting to cooperate with her brain and cool down.

Stella picks up a magazine to take her mind off the heat when she hears pounding on the door, followed by a familiar voice.

"STELLA!" Mac's angry voice is heard.

Her brow furrows as she hurries for the door, not seeing Bruno also get up with a large wrench in his hand. She quickly pulls the door open and stares in shock at her partner whose face is flushed and gun is drawn.

"Mac?"

"You okay?" He asks in a panic.

"Yes. What is..." Stella starts onto have her hard of hearing handy man yell at her as he nears them.

"Stella!" Bruno asks angrily as he rounds the corner with a large tool in his hand. He sees Mac with a gun in his hand, pointing it at Stella and rushes for him.

"What the..." is all Mac manages before he's tackled.

"NO!" Stella shouts as Bruno's large body slams into her partner, the large tool opening a small cut on his forehead as both are taken to the ground in a tangle of arms and legs.

"Damn it Mac!" Stella lightly curses as she rushes toward them and quickly snatches his gun, trying to pull him back. "Mac!"

Mac lands a blow to Bruno's portly mid-section but looks up in shock; Bruno stopping his fist short of Mac's clenched jaw. Stella grabs the large wrench before Bruno can use it again on Mac's head.

"Bruno is fixing my sink. What are you doing here?" Stella asks Mac in haste as she looks at Bruno and just shakes her head.

"I came..." Mac starts.

"Does he belong here?" Bruno asks angrily.

"Yes he does."

"Yes I do."

"Who is he?"

"Mac Taylor, my partner and you just hit him_._ Now get off him," she tells him in a loud tone and he looks at Mac with a frown before offering a heavy grunt as he pushes himself back up. "He's not going to hurt me."

"Sorry Stella," he grumbles as he takes the wrench and looks at Mac with a small frown. "Sorry."

"Right," Mac huffs as he looks back at Stella. "Your sink? What happened to your phone?"

"Battery is dead and I get crappy reception in here. What is going on?"

"Hear him yelling at you...you said the word help and..." Mac's voice trails off as he quickly stuffs his gun back into its holster. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," she smiles at him before noticing the fresh blood on his forehead and then offering a frown.

"Okay, I guess I can..."

Before he's able to offer further protest, Stella takes Mac by the arm and gently pulls him into her apartment.

"Stella, I'm okay," Mac insists as he finally allows his heart rate to slow and realize that his partner isn't wearing much of anything and the heat coming from her body is warming his even more. She nears the bathroom and stops, forcing his eyes away from her bare legs, and his face to go a deeper shade of red.

"Mac?"

"I should go," he replies in a quiet tone.

"You have a crack in your hard head, now get in there and sit down before I take other measures."

"Such as?" He smiles.

"Bruno," Stella retorts and he quickly frowns.

"Not what I had in mind," he frowns.

"Thought as much. Let me guess you thought I had found myself another useless boyfriend?"

"Stella I...didn't know what to think."

"Well I'm not dating anyone."

"Good to know."

"Is it?"

"Why was he yelling?"

"He's hard of hearing. You two have a lot in common you know," Stella teases and Mac just shakes his head. His eyes can't take themselves off her body, getting a forbidden glimpse of cleavage as she bends over for the first aid kit. She stands back up and crosses her arms, looking down at him with a frown.

"What?" Mac asks in haste.

"Take off your dress shirt," she lightly commands.

"Why? What for?" Mac looks up in haste, his warm blue eyes searching hers for an explanation.

"I show you mine you show my yours..."

"Stella, I wasn't..."

"Oh really?" She teases.

"Sorry and I'm okay like this."

"Mac it's hotter than hell in here and you are going to be sweating in no time."

"No, Stella, it's okay, I'm not going to stay," he quickly mentions.

"Since the traffic lights are out your truck is probably gridlocked you are not going anywhere. And since it's too hot for handcuffs, just relax here for an hour or so and then when the chaos has died down you can venture out."

"Stella..." Mac tries to protest as she gently takes his arm and pulls him up, so they are standing mere inches from each other's face.

"Why are you arguing?"

"Don't really know."

"Then just remove your damn shirt already."

Mac offers a small smile but finally complies. He gently removes his gun holster and Stella hangs it on the bathroom door and then starts to unbutton his dress shirt, signs of heat and sweat already starting to make themselves visible; leaving just his white t-shirt, coving his upper half.

"Better. Now I can look too," she winks and his face reddens instantly.

"Stella...I was not...looking...at anything," he stammers and she just laughs.

"Just sit back down."

"Handcuffs huh."

"Yeah knew you'd like that."

Mac quietly listens and allows her gentle fingers to tend to the small cut on his forehead, cleaning the blood away and then waiting for it to dry before putting on a small Band-Aid and placing a small kiss beside the wound.

"Men," Stella huffs as she places the first aid kit down and Mac stands back up. He gently takes her arm and turns her around to face him.

"Thank you," he offers with a soft smile.

Stella leans in and plants another warm kiss on his cheek and then pulls back and smiles at his wondering expression. "Thank you."

"For what?" He wonders.

"For caring enough to want to come here and help me."

"I do care," Mac lightly whispers as Bruno appears in the doorway, eyeing them in suspicion; forcing them to take a step back, two teenagers caught by their father.

"Stella, I haffa get that part. Be back later."

"Thanks Bruno," Stella smiles as the large man looks at Mac with a frown before turning to leave.

"Don't think he likes me."

"Well you made quite the first impression on him Mac," Stella teases as she leads them back into the living room. "Hard to take that back."

* * *

Mac drapes his dress shirt over the chair and then walks over to her living room window and looks down to the street; sure enough traffic was gridlocked due to the traffic lights being out; his truck stuck and not moving anywhere for at least a few hours.

"Damn it," he lightly curses and Stella smiles.

"Can I say I told you so?"

"Stella, I don't want to put you out in any way," Mac informs her as he turns to face her with a concerned expression, a feeling of nervousness starting to cover him.

"Yeah you're a real burden Mac," she smiles as she heads into the kitchen.

Mac just shakes his head when he hears her offer a small curse in Greek and then slowly makes his way into her kitchen, the heat now starting to take its toll. The longer he remains in the small, heated space, the quicker his body is going to shut down and the last thing he wants is to just fall asleep on his best friends couch.

Mac sees her fiddling with something and nears her only to have Stella turn around and bump right into him, his arms instinctively curling around her and holding her in place.

"Sorry," he whispers warmly. "Do you need help with anything?"

"Can you fix a sink?" She smiles, showing him a small part in her fingers.

Mac eyes the part with interest but shakes his head. "Ah no."

"Oh what good are you?" She teases and he lightly laughs.

"Sorry."

"You should me," she smiles. "That's what Bruno is for."

"Yeah he's handy with a wrench."

"Guess it's a good thing you have a hard head."

"Good thing. You're hot...I mean warm," Mac quickly corrects, his hands dropping to their sides.

"So are you. Let's see what we can do about that."

Stella pulls her fridge door back open and Mac stifles a small laugh and she quickly turns to eye him with an arched brow, stifling a small snicker.

"Mac Taylor is actually making fun of the state of my fridge when in fact it's probably the mirror image of his?"

"All you have is _one_ cold beer?" Mac arches his brows in return.

"Told you we have a lot in common," Stella smiles as she grabs the beer, loops her arm in his and drags him back into her living room. They slowly sit down on the couch and Stella hands the beer to Mac. He looks at it and then at her and smiles before he goes to take the cap off; but as he does he realizes it's off and then looks at her in wonder.

"You seriously thought I wanted you to open it?" She laughs. "I was offering you the first sip."

Mac just shakes his head once more as he takes the beer to his lips and takes swallow, allowing the cool liquid to tease his throat all the way down to his empty stomach. He hands the bottle back to Stella and offers a shy smile as she takes the bottle to her perfect lips and takes a generous swig before placing the cold bottle on her crossed legs.

"Did you get those files finished?" Stella wonders, looking at some small beads of sweat starting to form on Mac's forehead.

"Not quite, my mind was distracted."

"Do you get distracted easily?"

"Only when I think my partner is in trouble," he sighs.

"Could be you're becoming human now," she pokes his side and he offers a small smirk as he looks at her and eyes the beer bottle greedily. Stella just rolls her eyes as she shoves the dark glass into his hand. "You can just drop the pathetic face."

"What?" Mac asks in shock, taking another swig, trying to get his core to cool down a little. Just being his close to her scantily clad frame is playing tricks with his over tired brain; his heart still beating fast and parts of his body starting to tug at the naughty side of his brain. "I do not have a pathetic expression."

"Oh you do so," Stella teases, gently poking his bare arm, hearing his stomach offer slight grumbles.

"Damn it Mac when did you eat last?"

"Yesterday?"

"I have nothing to eat," Stella mumbles absently.

"Not entirely true," Mac replies as he reaches past her, plucking a small chocolate bar from a nearby table and holding it up for her to see. "Finders keepers?"

"This is my home Mac and possession is nine tenths of the law."

"Oh so you want to get technical do you?" Mac retorts his fingers still wrapped tightly around the chocolate bar.

"Mac you can't eat all that."

"Why not?"

"Because you can't just have beer and some sugar and then expect to be in any kind of frame of mind to drive home."

"Stella, I am a professional," he huffs as she puts the beer bottle down and looks at him in amusement as his fingers fumble to get the warm wrapping paper off it. His fingers finally take one of the pieces and he offers it to her first. "I am offering you the first piece," he smiles.

"Ah thanks," she replies as she allows him to place the small piece of chocolate in her mouth, his face blushing as he watches her licking her lips in delight. He looks around for a napkin and then makes a move to get up.

"Mac?"

"Oh I just want to get the excess of my..." he starts as she quickly takes his hand and gently licks the chocolate off his fingers.

"Why waste?" She winks.

Mac feels a twinge in his stomach as a few more beads of sweat slowly run down the side of his head; her actions begging his brain for something more than a smile.

"Mmm chocolate covered Mac," Stella lightly whispers as she lets him have his fingers back. "Tasty."

"Stella..."

"Eat up Mac, that's all we have."

"Right."

Mac takes another piece, not realizing that some has gotten on his lips, further tempting his partner, who moves in a little bit closer. Stella nears his face and he slightly pulls back.

"Stella?"

"Just relax Mac," she whispers once more as she gently puts her hand on the back of his sweaty neck and brings his lips to hers. She starts to kiss the sweet sludge off his mouth, lightly licking his lips with her warm tongue, forcing his stomach to instantly tighten and small shivers to actually be felt down to his feet. On impulse, Mac leans into the kiss, allowing her to hungrily devour all he is offering, forcing his lips to return the favor and hungrily kiss her back. She offers a small moan before pulling back, his lips still inches from hers.

"Told you...chocolate covered Mac," she whispers and he can't help but smile in return.

Mac leans back on the couch, his back now starting to dampen as he automatically lifts his arm and drapes it across the back of Stella's couch, his warm fingers starting to tease her bare shoulder. Mac looks at the fan before them with a faint smile.

"I would give anything to be able to plug that in right now."

Stella looks over and gently brushes a small bead of sweat that was about to get lost in the folds of his eyelids and he looks at her and smiles. "Why are you sweating that much? Are you nervous or something?"

"A little," he admits with a sheepish tone.

"Why Mac, you have been here before?"

"Not like um...well you had...more clothes on," he blurts out and she lightly laughs.

"Take your t-shirt off."

"What? Why?"

"Then you'll be wearing the same amount of fabric as me and won't feel bad," she teases and his can't help but offer a shy smile.

"I think I'll be okay."

"Mac, your shirt is wet and I have seen you without it before."

"You have?" He asks with a deep frown, his brain suddenly remembering the time Flack was caught in that building explosion, the first time she saw the scar on his chest. Even then he felt her eyes resting upon his torso, eyeing him with more than a passing interest.

"Stella, trust me I'll be fine. Just need something to cool my neck," he sighs, bringing his hand back and showing her the glistening liquid.

"Okay Mr. Stubborn, I think I can help with that," she offers in haste quickly pushing herself up off the couch and heading for the kitchen, leaving Mac to wonder what she's up to now.

* * *

Stella reaches inside her small freezer and quickly retrieves her ice cube tray which only has twelve cubes left remaining. However, she knows that Bruno will have her sink fixed by the time the power comes back on so isn't really worried about using them all up. But as she near Mac on the couch, watching her with interest, her heart starts to beat a bit faster; her head a bit light from having nothing inside her stomach but a few sips of cold beer and some melted chocolate, her desire for him strengthening with each step.

"Stella?" Mac asks in wonder as she plops down beside him and rests the cold tray in her lap.

"Turn around Mac."

"Why?"

"Why on earth do you question everything, just turn around already. I'm not going to do anything sinister," she insists, placing both hands on his firm shoulders, twisting him around, despite his light protests. Stella takes one of the small ice cubes and gently places it on his neck, forcing a small gasp from his warm lips but smiling when he offers a sigh of relief.

"Better?" She asks, leaning in close, her warm breath tickling his ear.

"Depends."

"On?"

"On what the sinister was," he teases and she pokes his side.

"Is that better?"

"Much, thank you," he whispers in return. Mac allows the cool liquid to melt and slowly run down his back, resting in the folds of his damp t-shirt but not wanting to complain too much at her actions. "Just make sure you don't waste those."

Stella leans in closer, her lips on his neck, heat emanating from him instantly warming her further. "I'm not," she mumbles as she gently presses her lips to his neck and kisses it, loving the smell of his warm body, allowing it to play naughty games with her over heated brain. "Mmm you smell good. Warm Mac..."

Stella takes another small ice cube, holds it in her fingers as she gently lifts his t-shirt away from his dress pants and starts to cool his back even further, forcing Mac to close his eyes and purse his lips in delight.

"Feels good," he can't help but offer as a reward.

Her short nails make small trails and he can't help but stifle a small chuckle as she nears a ticklish spot.

"Mac?"

"Tickles," he murmurs, his body now starting to completely relax and shut down further.

"I'll have to remember that."

Stella finishes with the second ice cube but before she can take the third Mac quickly turns himself around and snatches the tray from her hands, forcing her to look up at him in wonder.

"What?"

"My turn," he smiles.

Stella gently twists herself around in place, allowing Mac to finally pull the ice cube from its resting place and start to hold it against her warm neck, pushing a few stray curls out of the way. She offers a small sigh of relief as he leans in closer, also aware that the heat from her body is warming his core to the max, desires for her within him now starting to grow. Knowing he should listen to his brain and pull back, he ignores the warning call and leans in closer, his warm lips planting a soft kiss on the back of her neck, now partly cooled by the cool liquid. She smells warm and tempting and knows the longer he lingers like this, the sooner he's going to want more then a few brief kisses.

"You taste warm...mmm warm Stella," he whispers and she can't help but smile. Knowing he doesn't have the same liberty as she did with lifting his shirt, he takes another ice cube and starts to slowly move it up and down her right arm, forcing a smile upon his lips as he gazes upon small goose bumps that have started to form.

"Feels good Mac," she whispers, her heart starting to beat faster as one strong hand now rests on the other arm, holding it captive in his loving grasp.

"Should we waste these?" Mac asks as he reaches for another.

Stella twists back but just as she's about to say something, Mac leans in, gently cups her face in his strong hands and captures her lips with his, hungrily devouring them. Her body leans in closer, her skin now on fire, her heart racing as Mac's mouth holds hers captive, moving from her perfect lips to her cheek and then ear.

"You are beautiful," he whispers in her ear, gently nibbling it and forcing a soft moan into his brain. But before he can go too far, he once again pulls back and looks at her with some uncertainty. Stella touches his cheek and then looks at him with a frown before gently touching his forehead.

"You're hot," she whispers in return and he can't help but smile and nod. She takes another ice cube and brings it to his face. "Close your eyes Mac."

Stella is rewarded as his dark lashes frame his closed eyes and she gently places the tip of the ice cube on his forehead, pushing some sweaty hair aside. He offers a small intake of air, eyes still closed, as she slowly moves the ice cube down this side of his face, cooling his face instantly but overheating other parts of his body.

* * *

Mac keeps his eyes closed, allowing the cool sensation to once again tease him to the point that his brain offers another warning to leave or he'll be in big trouble. However, with her tempting touches, soft whispers, and hungry kisses, he's unable to do much else but sit before her and allow her actions to continue.

Mac feels her fingers start to tease the top of his breastbone with the ice cube as he slowly opens his eyes to look into hers. He can't help but smile as her hands move lower, wanting him to remove his t-shirt and allow her full access.

"Trust me Mac."

Then much to her delight, he finally complies.

"Better," Stella smiles as she leans in and places warm kisses on his bare chest, hovering just around the scar on his chest.

Mac feels his chest instantly suck in as the ice cube moves around his belly, some drips finally resting on the waist band of his dress pants. The longer Stella's fingers dance around his belly the faster his body is going to betray itself to her, so he gently takes her hand, ice cube still in her fingers and moves it back up to his shoulder.

"What are you afraid of Mac?" Stella lightly asks as she leans in a little closer, the ice cube almost spent.

"I am not afraid," Mac frowns as she brings the remaining part to his flushed lips and offers him some relief before moving in and planting a warm kiss on his cool lips.

"Are you afraid of us? Of going further?"

"Yes," he finally admits, looking at her in remorse.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to ruin our friendship with wanting more."

"You won't."

"Are you sure?"

"Do you want more? For us? From me?" She challenges and Mac realizes he finally got caught in his own verbal trap.

Then before Stella can react, Mac's strong hands gently grip her shoulders and he brings her lips to his once more, crushing them with hungry desire. Sweat once again starts to form on his brow as he hold her captive, his lips tasting all they can, forcing her to elicit soft moans for his own delight, his body going hard.

"I want more," he finally admits, betraying his desire for her. "But I'm afraid of what might happen if..."

"I want more too Mac, I think I always have but was waiting for you to be sure," she offers and he finally smiles, his heart rate starting to slow.

"I think I am."

"The best relationships are based on a strong friendship and you and I have that, more than most."

"I don't want to disappoint you."

"In what way?" She wonders.

"In _any_ way."

"Mac, I doubt that's possible, you haven't in ten years and I don't think you're about to start now," she praises and his face once again relaxes. "Do you want more right now?"

"I think you know the answer to that," he admits with a shy smile. "Told you, you are beautiful," he whispers as he reaches with his fingers, fumbling to get an ice cube while fingers dance around his belt buckle, finally freeing his body of the strap of leather.

"Tease," she whispers as he brings the ice cube to her flushed lips and offers her some relief before she crushes his lips once more.

* * *

"Mac that was..." Stella starts, almost out of breath.

"Amazing?" He finishes, straining just as much as her.

"Amazing."

Stella props herself up on his chest, resting her sweaty folded arms on his strong upper torso and smiling down at him as she pushes some damp hair off his face.

"Your hair is pasted to your head," she teases as she plays with some more sweaty strands.

"Yours is pasted to your neck," he smiles as he reaches down for another ice cube, starting to feel them now getting loose and watery in the tray, only a few remaining. He brings it to her neck, allowing some of the drips to fall onto his warm chest and offering a smile of delight when she closes her eyes in relief at his actions.

"How are you feeling?" Stella asks in wonder as she slowly opens her eyes and smiles down at her handsome partner; a man who just gave her all he had in a one amazing act of heated passion, wondering what on earth he was afraid of why they had never realized their passion before. But he was ready now; and was here offering himself to her, that's all that mattered and she wasn't about to let this happy future pass them by.

"A little tired," he admits. "You?"

"Hungry," she slightly pouts and he smiles. "And no more chocolate covered Mac to eat."

"I'll have to bring more next time."

"Next time?" She arches.

"Next time," he reaffirms. "Is that okay?" He smiles and she leans in and kisses his tempting lips once more.

"More than okay, it's expected."

"_Expected_?" He counters with an amused expression.

"Remember possession is nine tenths of the law; you belong to me now Mac Taylor."

"Didn't I always?"

"Good point," she smiles as she goes to pull back off him.

"Why are you leaving?"

"Well as much as I would love to lie here with you like this, if Bruno comes back..."

"Ah good point. Should I leave?" Mac wonders.

"No, but you might want to put your underwear back on."

"But if he..."

"Trust me Mac, he's seen it before," Stella teases and he just rolls his eyes.

"Not what I meant," he huffs. "You are beautiful," he whispers once more and she beams.

"So are you," she compliments and he blushes.

"See a cold shower would really work right about now."

"For two?"

"Even better," Mac smiles as Stella pulls her tank top and shorts back on, leaning against Mac's weary frame, kissing his cheek.

"Next time?" Stella questions.

"Next time."

"Thanks Mac, for making me feel so beautiful and special tonight."

"Thanks for wanting it as much as me. I want this to work Stella, I really do."

"It will Mac, because I want it as much as you."

Stella gently touches his warm face, finally noticing his eye lids struggling to stay awake.

"So this is what it takes to get you to sleep?"

"Should have thought of this long ago," Mac smiles.

"Just close your eyes Mac and rest, I know you are tired."

"Stella, it would be rude to fall asleep after that."

"Why, don't people sleep after?" She teases and he just smirks. "As I said Mr. Stubborn, close your eyes."

Mac looks at her with a serious frown. "Afraid to fall asleep."

"Why?"

"Not sure what tomorrow will bring."

"Same as today, more sun, work and two partners trying to make a new start as one."

"_As one_," Mac smiles as he intertwines his fingers in hers. "Like the sound of that."

"Me too."

"Overdue?"

"Long overdue."

They make small talk a bit longer before Stella finally watches Mac's eyes close for the last time, his head now resting on her warm shoulder. Small beads of sweat gently roll down his forehead, trickle onto her collar bone and rest in the folds of her tank top. She offers a small smile as she carefully moves herself down the couch, taking a pillow and allowing his weary frame to curl into a better position on his side, his head now resting on her lap; his body clad only in his underwear.

She gently blows some cool breath onto his flushed face and notices as his brow starts to untense. "My handsome partner," she gently praises as she blows on his face once more, a small smile starting to tug on his warm lips. She glances down at the two remaining ice cubes that have now melted into one and smiles.

"Two become one," she whispers down at Mac. "Just as it was meant to be."

A few minutes later Mac's breathing finally starts to slow and his heart isn't beating as fast, his body and finally mind at peace. Stella hears the front door opening and watches as Bruno steps inside, instantly seeing her waving at him and then seeing her hold a finger to her lips for him to be quiet; not to wake the sleeping man in her lap. To do so would encur her wrath.

"I'll come back tomorrow," he tries to whisper.

"Okay, thanks," she tries to mouth.

"I guess he does belong here," he nods to the scantily clad sleeping man, carefully being held in her loving arms.

And as Bruno gently closes the door, Stella looks down at Mac and offers a loving smile before leaning in and planting a warm kiss on his cheek.

"He always has."

**THE END!**

* * *

**A/N: **So if you smiled at least once then it did its work! Tried to keep it at a T rating, hopefully didn't offend but don't think it was explicit enough to be M.

**PS:** Stay tuned for updates to Time's Up tomorrow. THANKS!


End file.
